12 Things on Naruto
by Link and Luigi
Summary: The reason for my rhyming is unknown to even me similar to Shino’s reaction when he is compared to a tree.  Remember this is fun and the tune is to a song, it’s the “Twelve Days of Christmas” so be sure to sing along!


A long while ago, I owned a Kiba shrine which I updated every day.  
Unfortunately, it cost to much and I found I couldn't pay  
to keep it running so I was forced to finally shut it down  
abandoning "The Kiba" now only makes me frown.

Many fans missed the site mainly about the show's best males  
and continued their support through reviews and kind emails.  
A pal recently reminded us of this page I wrote years ago  
and requested I post it (but remove all the typos.)

I converted it from play form because this site would not accept it  
so it's different from the way you might be remembering it.  
If this song is new to you then I do hope you enjoy it  
Just keep in mind, it's all good fun, so be kind, smile and review it.

The reason for my rhyming is unknown to even me  
similar to Shino's reaction when he is compared to a tree.  
Remember this is fun and the tune is to a song,  
it's the "Twelve Days of Christmas" so be sure to sing along!

The Twelve Things of Naruto.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Shino in a pear tree!_  
"Well, at least I'm not being compared to a tree," said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Shikamaru's hairdo!_  
"Do I have to be in this too?" questioned Shikamaru.  
_And Shino is a pear tree!_  
"So now I AM a pear tree?" said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Sakura's annoying!_  
"HEY! Why does that make you jump with glee?!" demanded Sakura.  
_Shikamaru's thought pose!_  
"That sounded SO unintelligent," said Shikamaru.  
_And Shino's standing like a tree!_  
"This is going to be a running gag, I can tell," said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Neji's Main House ramblings!_  
"My pain makes you happy?" said Neji.  
_Sakura's obsession!_  
"Oh Sasuke! I love him!" cried Sakura.  
_Shikamaru's shadows!_  
"I must seem like the coolest character ever," sighed Shikamaru.  
_And Shino might as well be a tree!_  
"At least you're not being compared to a tree," said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
SASUKE'S SHARINGAAAN!!_  
"I worked HARD for this Sharingan and you're mocking it!" said Sasuke.  
_Neji's Byakugan!_  
"Which is superior to the Sharingan," said Neji.  
_Sakura's pink hair!_  
"No it isn't, Neji," interjected Sasuke.  
_IQ of 200!_  
"Yes it is," Neji retorted.  
_And Shino...well, he's a tree!_  
"Enough with the trees," said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Kiba's faithful puppy!_  
"YAHOO!! Me and Akamaru rule!!" cheered Kiba.  
_FIRE MOVES THAT NEVER WOOORK!!_  
"They work 80 of the time," said Sasuke.  
_Neji's constant warpath!_  
glare, but no denial from Neji  
_We_ _got to see her back!_  
"Um...yay?" said Sakura.  
_Now he's a chuunin!_  
"Blah. This is troublesome," said Shikamaru.  
_And Shino is nothing but a tree!_  
"I'm going home," declared Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Lee's giant eyebrows!_  
"These are the brows of YOUTH!!!" screamed Lee.  
_Red things on his face!_  
"They're not 'things.' They're special markings of the Inuzuka clan," explained Kiba.  
_HIS BROTHER'S GOING DOOOOWN!!!_  
"That's one I agree with," said Sasuke.  
_Neji's a psycho!_  
"Stop. Just stop," said Neji.  
_Rivalry with Ino!_  
"Not so much anymore..." Sakura admitted.  
_"This is troublesome!"_  
"I agree. It is," remarked Shikamaru.  
_And Shino...tree tree tree treeeee!_  
"O.o wtf???" said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Hinata likes Naruto!_  
Blush "Eeek!" said Hinata.  
_Primary Lotus!_  
"I'll protect people who are important to me!!" Lee declared.  
_Kiba's the coolest!_  
"YAY!! I'M THE COOLEST!!!" cheered Kiba.  
_SASUKE'S REALLY HAAAAAAWT!!_  
"Ahem. Well...okay," said Sasuke.  
_Neji's revelations!_  
Which one? I guess that's why it's plural," said Neji.  
_Sakura's a knave._  
"I don't even get an exclamation point..." complained Sakura.  
_Staring at the clouds!_  
"Yup. That's me," sighed Shikamaru.  
_And once again; Shino is a tree!_  
"I think they know by now," said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Ino's flower shop!_  
"That's lame!" whined Ino.  
_Little sister's stronger!_  
"I don't like this song," Hinata said.  
_Taijutsu_ _MASTAH!_  
"YEAH!!!!!!!" screamed Lee.  
_Awesome sense of smell!_  
"Um. I guess," shrugged Kiba.  
_ROOKIE OF THE YEEEEAR!!_  
"I AM the best, aren't I?" said Sasuke.  
_Rookie of the previous year!!_  
"That didn't even go with the tune. At all," said Neji.  
_Definitely not the rookie of the year._  
"That REALLY didn't go with the tune," said Sakura.  
_Could have potentially been rookie of the year if he had tried a little harder!_  
"...Yeah, and that definitely went with the tune," said Shikamaru.  
_All the while, Shino is a tree!_  
"I was second in the class," said Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
10 Tentens-a leapin'!_  
"I get the feeling that all of mine are going to be dumb," said Tenten.  
_Ino's_ _red hair ribbon!_  
"But she gave it back to me," said Ino.  
_Actually in love with Kiba!_  
"Ahhh! Stoooop!!" cried Hinata.  
_Eight deadly gates!_  
"They're not ALL deadly, just MOST of them!!" announced Lee.  
_Friends with a tree!_  
"Are you talking about Shino?" questioned Kiba.  
_SHIIIIKAMARUUUU_  
"...Shikamaru?" said Sasuke.  
_His father died!_  
"All right... there's going to be blood," said Neji.  
_Kind of pointless now!_  
"Can't you say something nice about me?!?!" demanded Sakura.  
_Already had a turn!_  
"And whose fault is that?" said Shikamaru.  
_And yes, Kiba, Shino is the tree!_  
"I feel lame," sighed Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Naruto's Kage Bunshin!_  
"It's about TIME I got my turn!! I'm ONLY the main character!" shouted Naruto.  
_10 Tentens-a milkin'!_  
"Yeah. I was right," said Tenten.  
_Ino has no pupils!_  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!!!" shrieked Ino.  
_Hinata doesn't either!_  
"There's a reason I don't!" said Hinata.  
_Quite enthusiastic!!_  
"YES!! AND I WILL WIN SAKURA'S LOVE!!!" screamed Lee.  
_Sexy without hood!_  
"But...I LIKE wearing my hood. I feel cool," said Kiba.  
_ENTIRE CLAN IS DEAD!!_  
"You're on my list of people to kill now," said Sasuke.  
_Pupiless_ _as well!_  
"I'm still angry about the LAST one," said Neji.  
_Never ending flashbacks!_  
"That's not positive!!" whined Sakura.  
_Shougi's_ _fun for him!_  
"And? What is the point of this song?!" demanded Shikamaru.  
_And I'm running out of ways to say that Shino is a tree!!!_  
"Then just stop," ordered Shino.

_The 12 things in "Naruto" that make me jump with glee!  
Chouji's deadly drugs!_  
"There not drugs! They're special Akimichi pills to make us stronger!!" said Chouji.  
_Boring training missions!_  
"You must be talking about someone ELSE!" declared Naruto.  
_10 Tentens-a pipin'!_  
"You should have just left me out," sighed Tenten.  
_Shintenshin_ _no Jutsu!_  
"I don't really have a comment about that one," said Ino.  
_Never giving up!!_  
"Well... that's an improvement from your previous comments..." said Hinata.  
_Genius of hard work!_  
"HARD WORK BEATS OUT GENIUS!!!!" screamed Lee.  
_We had a Kiba shrine!!_  
"Yay! The only one!" said Kiba.  
_HAS OROCHIMARU'S SEEEEAL!!_  
shifty eyes "Shh! We don't talk about that!" said Sasuke.  
_Neji is an ass!_  
"I don't think too highly of YOU either," remarked Neji.  
_Sakura...I don't know. I guess she's important._  
"YAY!!! I'M IMPORTANT!!" cheered Sakura.  
_I'm out of things to say about Shikamaru._  
"You should have just given my line to Sasuke," said Shikamaru.  
_AND SHINO IN A PEAR...dramatic pause...TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_  
"Whatever."

**Fin.**


End file.
